Segredo
by Xia M
Summary: Sempre que era tentado a fechar os olhos o som do virar de uma página despertava-o e trazia-o de volta à realidade. E assim, o seu embalo recomeçava." ::Roy x Edward:: ::Yaoi:: ::One-Shot::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Eu devia estar a estudar neste momento. u.u Mas acho que não me iria concentrar até tirar esta ideia da minha cabeça. Bom, não me quero adiantar muito aqui. Simplesmente, leiam! Boa leitura. n.n/_

_**Advertências: **__Roy x Edward. Yaoi, mais precisamente Shoutacon (romance entre um homem mais velho e um mais novo). One-Shot. A fic passa-se num suposto futuro após terminar o mangá. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist pertence a Hiromu Arakawa. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Segredo**

-x-

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

O som dos ponteiros do relógio era a única coisa que preenchia aquele quarto no momento, à parte do virar das folhas de um livro, lá de longe em longe. O som ia e vinha, ia e vinha, como um leve mantra que se vai infiltrando na nossa mente, relaxando-a lentamente.

Estirado sobre a cama, de barriga para baixo, com o rosto apoiado nos braços – ambos de carne e osso – e com os cabelos loiros, soltos, caindo-lhe sobre as costas e sobre os ombros despidos, estava ninguém mais que Edward Elric. O famoso alquimista que, há poucos anos, havia ajudado a salvar aquele país, junto do seu irmão Alphonse e que, pelo caminho, haviam conseguido recuperar os seus corpos.

Edward mantinha os olhos fixos na barra da cama, mas os seus pensamentos estavam longe. Há muito que eles estavam a ser embalados pela leve melodia do relógio, levando-o para fora daquele quarto. A sua respiração, os seus batimentos cardíacos trabalhavam ao ritmo lento do relógio, mantendo-o naquele estado de leveza, de sonolência, de _ilusão_. Sentia-se capaz de adormecer a qualquer momento, mas sempre que era tentado a fechar os olhos o som do virar de uma página despertava-o e trazia-o de volta à realidade. E assim, o seu embalo recomeçava.

Por momentos, comparou a sua nova vida àquele embalo. Desde que recuperara o seu corpo, ele e Alphonse haviam-se mudado para uma pequena casa, na cidade Central. Edward começara o seu trabalho a tempo inteiro como Alquimista do Estado – Major Elric¹ – e Alphonse entrara para a Academia, também com o intuito de se tornar um Alquimista do Estado e trabalhar junto do irmão, como sempre fizeram.

Também, com a derrota dos Homunculi e do Pai, o país entrara em renovação. A nomeação do novo Führer – Roy Mustang – e a promoção de todos aqueles que ajudaram na rebelião. Uma nova vida, um novo começo não só para os irmãos Elric, mas para todos. Também fora nessa altura que Roy e Edward estabeleceram uma espécie de _relacionamento_ entre eles. Sim, porque nenhum dos dois se atreveria a chamar aquilo de relacionamento e, muito menos, de namoro.

Porém, há uns dois anos que os dois mantinham encontros frequentes. Ora no escritório do Führer, ora na casa do mesmo, os dois encontravam-se em segredo para fazer aquilo que ninguém suspeitava que realmente fizessem. Poderia dizer-se que mantinham uma relação estável, mas da qual ninguém poderia saber.

Por vezes, Edward perguntava-se se tudo aquilo não havia começado por capricho de Roy. Afinal, se fossem descobertos nada de bom iria trazer para os dois. Apenas mancharia os seus nomes e as suas reputações. Os seus cargos estariam em risco, quem sabe as suas vidas também. Mesmo assim, os encontros no escritório não haviam sido dispensados pelo Führer.

Edward punha-se a pensar que, talvez, ele quisesse que as pessoas descobrissem acerca dos dois. Mas era logo desperto da sua fantasia quando via o olhar de indiferença que ele lhe lançava nas reuniões ou ouvia as conversas do mesmo com os amigos, onde o tema era nada mais que _mulheres. _Antes desses momentos, era capaz de fechar os olhos e sentir que estava tudo bem, que Roy realmente queria estar com ele, que gostava dele, mas logo era desperto para a realidade como que pelo simples som do virar de uma página.

Voltou a prestar atenção ao som do relógio. Sentia o seu corpo mover-se com a respiração, no mesmo ritmo que o pequeno aparelho, preso na parede. Se ao menos pudesse adormecer…talvez assim guardasse aquela coragem para outro dia. Mas o novo som de uma folha fê-lo repensar. E, daquela vez, o embalo não iria recomeçar.

- Roy. – chamou, num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Hn? – replicou o mais velho, preguiçosamente, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Porque é que começaste a _encontrar-te_ comigo?

- Hã? – Roy parou de ler e virou o rosto na direcção do mais novo. Edward continuava com os olhos fixos na barra da cama, completamente imóvel. – Que pergunta é essa, Fullmetal?

Edward permaneceu na mesma posição, ouvindo o som do relógio. Afundou mais o rosto nos braços e cerrou um pouco os olhos. Roy continuava a olhar o mais novo, sem entender o que se estaria a passar com ele.

- Então…não tens uma resposta para me dar? – replicou Edward, no mesmo sussurro de antes.

Roy continuou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder ou _como_ poderia responder. Se pensasse bem, realmente não tinha uma boa resposta para dar ao amante. Aquilo havia apenas começado e pronto. Sempre julgou que isso bastasse. Pelo menos, para si bastava. Mas ao que parecia, Edward pensava de outra forma.

Viu-o sentar-se na beira da cama – aquele corpo tão bem delineado ganhando forma por baixo dos lençóis – e começar a buscar as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, atiradas de forma incoerente. Viu-o vestir, peça a peça, do seu habitual conjunto preto, até faltar apenas o sobretudo vermelho. Ainda sentado na cama, viu-o amarrar o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, mas só se apercebeu que ele estava mesmo de saída quando o viu de pé, junto da porta, com o sobretudo vermelho no braço esquerdo.

- Edward…

- Obrigado por este momento e lamento se, de alguma forma, ocupei o seu tempo, Führer Mustang. Boa-noite.

- Edward!

Mas foi demasiado tarde. Edward já tinha deixado o quarto assim que o seu nome foi ecoado deixando, assim, Roy sozinho com a leve melodia do relógio como companhia.

**-x-**

- Nii-san, estou de saída! – Alphonse teria aberto a porta de casa e teria saído alegremente, se não tivesse tido o silêncio como resposta. – Huh? Nii-san? – dirigiu-se até ao sofá da sala onde Edward se encontrava deitado, como fazia há já três dias, sempre que chegava do quartel.

Já faziam três dias desde que Edward havia _discutido_ com Roy. O alquimista nunca mais dirigira a palavra ao seu superior e este também não fazia menções de falar com ele, pelo que parecia. Nenhum dos dois havia tentando ao menos iniciar uma conversa, nem sequer sobre trabalho. Tanto que Edward tinha folga para tirar e decidiu fazê-lo nesse dia, naquele em que deveria entregar os seus relatórios ao Führer.

Alphonse já havia notado que o irmão estava calado demais, sossegado demais, mas não lhe quis perguntar nada, acreditando que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele lhe contaria o que se passava. Porém, o rapaz já devia saber que o seu irmão mais velho _nunca_ lhe diria nada sobre o que o estava a preocupar.

Colocou o livro que tinha no braço sobre a mesa da sala e sentou-se na mesma, ficando a encarar o rosto apático do irmão.

- Nii-san, está tudo bem? – Edward permaneceu quieto, observando o tecto com interesse. – Nii-san!

Ao ouvir o tom mais forte do irmão, Edward finalmente despertou. Surpreso, virou o rosto na direcção de Alphonse, encarando a expressão preocupada do mesmo. Sorriu de leve e endireitou-se.

- O que foi, Al?

- Como assim "o que foi"? Devia ser eu a perguntar isso! – replicou o mais novo, repreendendo o irmão.

- Hum, o que queres dizer? – Edward tentou passar-se despercebido, na tentativa de mostrar a Alphonse que estava tudo bem, que nada havia acontecido. Mas no fundo, sabia que isso jamais poderia resultar.

Alphonse suspirou. Edward Elric seria sempre Edward Elric, por mais que os anos passassem. Teimoso, casmurro, cabeça quente, convencido e sempre com o intuito de manter os seus problemas só para si.

-Ah, não mudas mesmo, Nii-san! – comentou, enquanto levava uma mão à testa e abanava o rosto em forma de negação. – Há três dias que estás com essa cara e esperas que eu acredite que está tudo bem? A sério, até parece que não me conheces!

Edward deu uma leve risada ao observar a expressão de ofendido que Alphonse fazia. Ao som da risada, o mais novo também sorriu.

- Quem sabe eu não troquei o teu corpo naquele dia! – o rapaz decidiu entrar na brincadeira do irmão.

- Oh, às tantas foste tu que trocaste o teu corpo! Irmão mais velho e baixinho. - uma veia saltou na testa do Alquimista do Estado e uma nova risada, desta vez de Alphonse, preencheu o cómodo. – Tem calma, estava a brincar! Mas ao menos consegui mudar essa tua expressão amuada. – Edward cedeu um leve sorriso.

- É… - murmurou, pensativo.

- Então…estás assim por causa do Führer?

Uma expressão de choque foi visível no rosto de Edward assim que ele ouviu as palavras do irmão. Como poderia ele saber? Sempre fora tão cuidadoso, tanto ele como Roy. Nunca pensou que alguém suspeitasse dos dois, nem mesmo Alphonse. Ao que parecia, estava enganado.

- Al…como é que tu…?

-Huh, com que então é mesmo isso? Eu apenas lancei uma hipótese. A próxima seria a Winry. – respondeu Alphonse, na maior cara de pau. Afinal, Edward não estava tão enganado assim.

- Al… -murmurou, no intuito de saltar no pescoço do irmão. Alphonse sorriu docemente.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e tenho a certeza de que não me vais contar, mas não vais conseguir resolver nada se ficares o resto da vida deitado nesse sofá.

- Não é tão simples assim. Além disso, também já não há nada que eu possa fazer _fora_ deste sofá. – disse, voltando a recostar-se no dito móvel.

- Há sempre algo que podemos fazer, Nii-san. Basta querer.

- Não sei…

"_Então…não tens uma resposta para me dar?"_

- Idiota… - disse, com certa raiva e tristeza na voz.

- Nii-san, se gostas mesmo dele deverias ir falar com ele, nem que seja para terminar o que quer que haja entre vocês. Mas ficarem sem se falar para o resto da vida, isso não resolve nada!

Edward ponderou as palavras do irmão. Não ia negar: não estava com vontade nenhuma de encarar aquela cara de pau do Mustang, nem de ouvir qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que ele tivesse para lhe dar, tal como fazia com as várias mulheres com quem já tinha dormido. Mas queria sim saber qual seria o seu futuro. O futuro _deles_. Ou se tinham algum futuro.

- Talvez tenhas razão, Al. Eu vou lá falar com aquele palerma. – disse por fim, em tom de derrota.

- Assim está melhor! – brincou Alphonse, ao ver o irmão levantar-se do sofá. – Então eu vou até à biblioteca, devolver este livro. Até logo, Nii-san! Ah, antes que me esqueça! – disse, já junto da porta de casa. – O Führer telefonou de manhã a dizer para passares hoje no escritório dele.

- AL!

No momento em que Edward explodiu, Alphonse já tinha fechado a porta, para sua própria segurança. No fundo, já desconfiava que havia alguma coisa entre o irmão e Roy, mas não se importava verdadeiramente com isso. Depois de tanto sofrimento que passaram, só queria ver o irmão feliz, mais nada, mesmo que fosse numa relação estranha com o chefe do país.

- Obrigado… - sussurrou Edward, com um pequeno sorriso. Vestiu o seu casaco preto, que estava sobre o braço do sofá, e também saiu de casa, indo em direcção ao quartel da Central.

-x-

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ouvia os leves murmúrios dos vários soldados ou encarava as suas expressões estranhas ao verem o Major no quartel, no seu dia de folga e sem a sua farda. Na sua mente, repetia seguidamente para se manter calmo e ignorá-los. Não podia se dar ao luxo de estragar o seu auto-controlo antes de chegar ao Führer.

Mas, à parte de manter o seu auto-controlo, não sabia o que fazer assim que estivesse cara a cara com Roy. Será que aquele pequeno desentendimento teria terminado tudo? Ou seria apenas um dos vários intervalos até o embalo recomeçar, até a sua fantasia voltar a tomar forma?

Suspirou. Tantas vezes, durante aqueles dois anos, havia percorrido aqueles corredores exactamente com o mesmo destino. Porém, dessa vez, o motivo era diferente. Nada mais que isso. Viu-se frente a frente com a porta. Por momentos, teve vontade de voltar para trás. Ignorar a coragem que o irmão havia lhe dado e a sua vontade de descobrir o seu futuro. Mas não o fez. Manteve-se firme e bateu à porta.

Do fundo da sala, ouviu-se a permissão para entrar. Edward rodou a maçaneta e entrou. A sala não era muito diferente das anteriores em que Roy havia trabalhado. A grande janela por trás da secretária, os sofás em que, tantas vezes, serviram de cama para os dois, o símbolo do exército preso na parede e o típico vazio da grande sala de um grande líder.

Edward dirigiu-se até à secretária com a expressão cerrada. Roy permanecia sentado, o rosto apoiado nas duas mãos entrelaçadas, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

- Mandou-me chamar, Führer?

Roy soltou uma pequena risada com o tom de indiferença de Edward. Com que então ele ainda estava chateado…Não o podia culpar. No fundo, havia provocado aquela situação indirectamente. Levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi até à janela, ficando de costas para o mais novo.

- Mandei sim, Fullmetal. – respondeu, entrando no tom de Edward.

O silêncio instalou-se. Edward fitava as largas costas do antigo coronel, enquanto o mesmo se fixava no exterior do seu quartel. Tantas coisas que queriam ser ditas no momento, mas nenhuma era capaz de encontrar a sua saída.

- Creio que há alguns dias me fizeste uma pergunta. – replicou Roy, virando um pouco o rosto para que pudesse observar a expressão do mais novo. Este manteve-se firme.

- E então? – voltou a perguntar, sem esperança de obter qualquer resposta.

- E então eu devo-te uma resposta. – respondeu Roy, encarando o rapaz.

Edward surpreendeu-se ao ouvir as palavras de Roy. Será que, daquela vez, o homem iria ser mesmo sincero? Iria dizer-lhe tudo o que pensava, sem quaisquer brincadeiras ou rodeios?

- Há dois anos que nós os dois estamos…_juntos. _E eu realmente nunca te expliquei porquê. Para ser sincero, não julguei que isso fosse necessário. Pensei que fosses capaz de perceber o que…sinto. – o coração de Edward falhou uma batida com as palavras de Roy. – Eu gosto de ti, Edward. Sempre gostei. Foi por isso que comecei com os nossos encontros.

Edward, desta vez, não tinha resposta. Ele sabia. Gostava de Roy, gostava muito. O seu sentimento só tinha aumentado com tudo o que acontecera naqueles dois anos. Porém, nunca julgou que o homem fosse, de alguma forma, corresponder. Essa resposta deixava tantos pontos em aberto, mas tornava-os insignificantes ao cobrir a maior pergunta de todas.

- Então, não dizes nada?

- Coronel idiota… - sussurrou Edward, com uma pontinha de raiva na voz. – Porque nunca me disseste isto antes?

Roy sorriu. Ele havia-o chamado de _coronel._

- Porque nunca perguntaste.

Edward bateu com a mão na testa, sentindo-se um tonto, um idiota.

- Eu realmente odeio-te, Roy Mustang.

- Oh! E eu que pensava que estavas perdidamente apaixonado por mim, Edward Elric. – brincou Roy à medida que se aproximava do rapaz. Tocou-lhe na face, fazendo-o encará-lo. – Lamento que as coisas tenham que ser assim, mas…só mais um pouco…

- Está tudo bem! – disse o loiro, tocando na mão de Roy. – Está tudo bem assim. – disse novamente, antes de se colocar na pontinha dos pés e beijar Roy.

- Edward. – murmurou Roy, assim que os dois se separaram.

- Hum?

- Não cresceste nada nestes dois anos.

A cena que se desenrolou a seguir não foi certamente agradável, algo principalmente comprovado pelos sons que se ouviam vindos do escritório do Führer. Segundos depois, Edward saiu muito irritado, batendo a porta com força. Roy não tardou a aparecer à porta.

- Fullmetal! Volta aqui e arranja o escritório que tu destruíste!

Edward virou-se para trás e pôs a língua de fora ao amante.

- Arranja-o tu! Coronel idiota!

- É FÜHRER! – replicou Roy, irritado.

Momentos depois, podia ver-se o mesmo sorriso tonto no rosto dos dois enquanto se afastavam. Não tinham dito tudo o que realmente queriam, mas não era preciso. Bastava que os dois continuassem a viver aquele pequeno segredo, aquela pequena ilusão ao ritmo leve e rotineiro dos ponteiros do relógio.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bem…eu realmente surpreendo-me a mim própria com toda a asneira que eu escrevo. E nem esperava este final. Nem que a fic ficasse tão grande. (eu achei-a grande. o.o') Mas não vou mentir: até gostei um pouquinho do resultado. xD_

_Roy x Ed é um casal que eu acho fofo. E já algum tempo que tinha a ideia de escrever sobre os dois. Só espero que tenham gostado de como isto ficou. n.n'_

_O título ficou estranho… (toda a fic ficou estranha 8D), mas espero que isso não tenha assim tanta importância. (dá para ver o quanto insegura estou com a fic, certo?) _

_Aquela nota ali do __¹__ tem a ver com o facto de todos os Alquimistas do Estado terem como estatuto mínimo do exército o de Major. Não pus o Ed num rank acima porque não percebo muito disso. xD O Alphonse pode-vos parecer meio estranho…mas para mim ele é assim. Pelo menos, pode vir a comportar-se assim quando a história chegar ao fim. 8D_

_Hum, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre a fic. Talvez aquela analogia final tenha ficado forçada…mas não me ocorreu outra coisa. x.x Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e espero pelas vossas reviews!_

_Jinhos minna!_

_Bye, bye!_


End file.
